The invention is directed to systems and methods for selecting media assets for display in a screen of an interactive media guidance application.
In a conventional interactive media guidance application, a user may view a screen or other display that includes information about available media. Some conventional interactive media guidance applications may include a feature for recommending content for a user. However, relevance engines and personalization systems can often provide a great number of suggested or relevant results. Depending on the type of user equipment and available display area, navigation of a long list of results could be unwieldy.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide enhanced systems and methods for selecting and grouping media assets for display in an interactive media guidance application.